Q
by Habana Brown
Summary: El caso que le han hecho llegar al estudiante en psiquiatría, Uchiha Sasuke, no es uno que podrá afrontar con tanta facilidad. ¿Podrá llegar a la solución sin perder la sanidad mental propia? AU. SASUNARU


**Por: _H_**_abana_**_ B_**_rown_

_Naruto_ es propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Q.**

_PRÓLOGO_

* * *

Dentro de cuatro paredes níveas, tan suaves como el algodón y nítidas como el agua del lago que cercano a la aldea se halla, chispean un par de hermosos lapislázuli inundados por un poema lunático que habla sobre un pequeño zorro que danza entre las hortensias blancas. Una sonrisilla bruta se dibuja sobre unos labios grana acompañada de unas mejillas encendidas.

Una melena tejida en hilos de oro adorna la mollera de un joven que dormita despierto en dicha habitación. Mira encantado la esterilidad del paisaje, se mofa en ocasiones de lo aberrante del horizonte.

Las heridas en la piel canela de su cuerpo le son flemáticas, para él no están allí.

Se pone en pie para admirar la profundidad de ese mismo cielo pálido que le observa; suelta una risotada por que ya no sabe si lo que pisa es el suelo o la inmensidad del firmamento. La demencia le trastorna, confunde y emociona.

— Oye — posa la mano sobre las delgadas telas de su ropaje al nivel de su abdomen — ¿cuándo piensas callarte? — la gente que le observa en ocasiones encuentra su charla sin sentido, bastante normal.

Y la llama que el desvarío incendia esos ojos azulinos se desvanece enseguida, cuando un pequeño resto de lucidez llega a su mente.

— Es mejor que me quede aquí — ahora la sonrisa se torna triste, melancólica y autocompasiva.

Se deja caer sobre la lisura de la cárcel en la que está.

— Estoy solo — se reafirma para arrastrar las rodillas hasta su pecho y abrazarse a ellas, ocultando así el rostro de niño ingenuo que aún retiene.

El aroma a camelias se filtra a través de la recámara, le relajan mucho más que los sedantes que le obsequian.

Oprime los párpados tratando de retener el temporal que de sus iris emana atravesando el muro de obsidiana que son sus pestañas.

Se dice que pronto amanecerá o probablemente anochecerá, no importa que suceda cualquiera de las dos, será un comienzo de todas formas; uno que terminara recibiendo dentro de la frialdad de ese mundo.

* * *

Las observaciones minuciosas de un comportamiento anómalo se encuentran sobre el escritorio de caoba de una oficina. Se filtra una brisa que mece las hojas a su antojo, los enormes ventanales retienen los pétalos que deseosos de adentrarse se han desprendido de los cerezos semi marchitos que anuncian el terminar del otoñal.

El ligero aroma de los granos de café se impregna en los muebles.

— Es éste el caso que me pediste — habla el hombre que de cabellos cenizos se halla sentado sobre uno de los sofá que forman parte del mobiliario. — querías uno difícil, ¿no? — continua sin dejar de lado el libro de contenido barato que sostiene entre las manos.

El acompañante no contesta, se limita a tomar el fólder que contiene los documentos necesarios para informarle sobre lo que habrá de afrontar.

— Hum — los delicados labios se curvan en una mordaz mueca — y esto, ¿es lo mejor que pudiste conseguir? me has defraudado Kakashi — arroja los papeles sin hacer reparo en ellos, desbordándose sobre el suelo.

— Eso es por que mi discípulo no tiene la capacidad suficiente para llevar otro tipo de casos — arremete con un toque cáustico.

— No me subestimes — fija una atisbo fastidiado sobre el otro.

Y por ese instante la profundidad de ese par de miradas engulle la densidad de emociones desbordadas durante el choque de diferentes opiniones entre ambos.

Incluso el aroma a café se desmorona frente a la severidad de la ofensa recibida por el más joven de los dos.

Tiene que estar bromeando si cree que tomará el caso mostrado sobre el escritorio; es obvio que es un claro insulto dirigido hacia él. Podrá pensar todo cuanto desee, pero siendo el como es, no aceptara algo como ello. Ésta es una oportunidad única que no puede desperdiciar con estupideces como las que le obsequia su tutor.

— No seas engreído, Sasuke — comenta al levantarse del asiento dejando de lado el libro. Se lleva la mano hasta la cabeza para rascar sobre sus platinados cabellos. — es un tema bastante interesante, además no hay nadie de tus compañeros que sea capaz de llevarlo a cabo.

— ¿Me crees idiota?, no vine a perder mi tiempo analizando esquizofrenia en pacientes de edad madura que han sido dejados por sus parejas — eleva el tono de voz al escuchar hablar al sensei.

— _Que terco es_ — murmura para sí, y es que es un verdadero dolor de cabeza tener que lidiar con ese tipo de estudiantes.

Y antes de que continúen con la infinita disputa un sonido similar a un golpeteo se hace sonar en medio de la oficina. Suspira Hatake, agradeciendo o tal vez maldiciendo la interrupción, a estas alturas no sabe si ha sido lo mejor o peor para su situación.

— Adelante — pide resignado.

— C-con su permiso, sensei — contesta la voz del otro lado.

La perilla se retuerce para liberar la puerta del seguro que la mantiene sellada. Empujan un poco para abrirla, detrás de ésta se asoma el tierno rostro de una jovencita.

— ¿Has traído el informe que ordené? — interroga de cierta forma que denota apatía.

— L-lo siento, Hatake-sensei pero es que aún no llega — apenada contesta, desviando con ello la mirada al sentir vergüenza por su incompetencia.

— Descuida, entonces ¿a que has venido? — pide saber por que el tener la visita de aquella pequeña mujer le provoca una curiosidad que no mostrará a los demás, mucho menos a aquel joven petulante de apellido Uchiha.

— He venido por que Sarutobi-sensei me ha pedido hacerle entrega de este archivo — le extiende cuidadosa una carpeta de papel rojizo que sellada se encuentra bajo el emblema de Konoha, que no es si no otro que el escudo del hospital en el que se encuentran.

Medita un instante el tomar lo que la señorita le ofrece, pero finalmente se decide y lo recibe.

Analiza detenidamente la envoltura, es delicada y sumamente costosa, debe tratarse del historial clínico de alguien importante o si no, de algún caso dictatorial de los altos mandos de la asociación de psiquiatría japonesa. Un niño especial, o sería más correcto decir adinerado.

— Es sobre el caso del bijuu — comenta la chica no sabiendo con exactitud si es correcto mencionarlo estando allí un estudiante como lo es ella o aquel joven.

— Así que se trata de aquel chico que se dice está poseído por el kyuubi — posa la mano en su mentón, trata de reflexionar la información recibida.

— No me digas que aún crees en tonterías como las posesiones a estas alturas, Kakashi — suelta con sorna Uchiha.

— Sasuke — llama al mirar detenidamente y añadiendo seriedad al documento que sostiene en la mano derecha. — dijiste que el caso que te proporcioné era un insulto para ti, ¿no?

No contesta, solo observa buscando examinar las sensaciones atisbadas con las emociones del hombre ante él. Es obvio que su intención es algo que no logra entender aún, ¿por qué de repente tanta excitación confundida con temor se presenta en su mecenas?

Hatake Kakashi no es una persona que se deje llevar por las emociones, mucho menos mostrarlas. Pero esta era la primera ocasión en la que tiene la oportunidad de ver algo más que indiferencia y constante somnolencia en ese doctor de élite.

— Veamos esa capacidad que presumes tener — le arroja el fólder lacrado dejando entre ver el reto en su único ojo visible.

En los labios de Sasuke una mueca altanera se dibuja.

No perderá, menos ante alguien como él.

— Hinata, has tenido la oportunidad de estar más de una ocasión en el tratamiento aplicado a Uzumaki, ¿cierto? — camina nuevamente hasta el sofá para insistir en reposar.

— H-hai, gracias al permiso de Sarutobi-sensei he podido presenciarlo más de una vez — afirma con alevosía y una extraña alegría que para Uchiha es más que anormal.

— Tengo entendido que tú misma has insistido en ser quien lleve a cabo la investigación necesaria, pero no te ha sido del todo permitido — busca detenidamente el libro que dejara momentos atrás.

— Lamentablemente es cierto, Hatake-sensei — de repente la alegría se desvanece dando paso a una congoja decadente. — necesito encontrar alguien que me ayude con ello y para esto solo tengo oportunidad de elegir a la persona con el mayor desarrollo académico de la universidad de psiquiatría de Tokio — oprime los labios.

— ¿Sabes quien es esa persona? — por fin encuentra el libro, se podría ver contento si no llevase puesto esa bufanda que le tapa casi la mitad del rostro.

Asiente con la cabeza.

Por otro lado Uchiha presta atención a la mirada que le dedica Hyuuga, está obvio lo que se pretende, y aunque no le agrada la idea el caso amerita cierta abnegación de su parte.

— Trabajaras en conjunto con ella, te advierto que esta es una situación muy distinta a todas las que te he dado así, muchos doctores han estado investigando la causa de este padecimiento y ninguno solo ha dado una conjetura convincente — ya se encuentra de nuevo leyendo ese pequeño libro que no tiene beneficio en su formación mucho menos en su criterio.

— No me compares con ellos, encontraré el verdadero factor que ha generado a lo que ustedes llaman una ridícula posesión — se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda al sensei e incluso a quien será su nueva compañera de trabajo. — quédate allí, y solo observa.

Camina en dirección de la puerta con la intensión de dejar el lugar. Tenía que analizar cuanto antes los documentos y no lo haría dentro de la misma habitación que ese irritante maestro.

— A-ah, Uchiha-senpai — intenta llamarle al verlo alejarse.

Pero Sasuke ni siquiera se detiene, abandona la oficina ignorando por completo los dulces alaridos de Hinata, quien solo atina a mirar un tanto desconcertada su partida.

— No pongas esa cara, síguelo, ¿no querías también participar en este caso? — alienta Kakashi sin dejar de ojear el libro.

Hyuuga sonríe enormemente para salir detrás de su colega.

— ¡Gracias! — se despide agitando la mano para cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de sí.

Se han ido, dejándole solo para disfrutar plenamente la literatura que siempre lleva consigo, pero, es extraño como aun si ha obtenido un relajamiento ansiado se siente inquieto. Es entendible, el caso que han elegido es uno que no debería ser siquiera ventilado para nadie, menos para los alumnos que no tienen la suficiente experiencia para llevarlo acabo.

Uzumaki Naruto, un joven que fue ingresado hace un par de años, desde que era solo un chiquillo, presentó cambios que ni los exámenes determinaron, conducta anómala e inexplicable.

Nada alrededor de aquel muchacho puede resultar bien. La memoria trae en un instante el recuerdo de alguien que falleciera durante una revisión cuando el objeto de estudios solo tenía 9 años, ahora que ha cumplido 16, ¿qué podrá hacer?; jamás había visto semejante descontrol.

Cerró los ojos un momento, inhaló profundo y trato de pensar en otra cosa.

* * *

Jamás caminaba por aquellos pasillos, para ser sincero ni siquiera los conocía. La estructura de dichos pasadizos era muy contraria a los demás, el suelo esta construido en mármol y las paredes son de amatista, demasiado lujo para un hospital, aunque el prestigio de la institución justifica ese detalle exagerado para la zona en la que se encuentra deambulando ahora.

No debía ser extraña tanta riqueza, alguien adinerado como él debía estar acostumbrado a toda suntuosidad, pero le fastidiaba, en demasía el verse envuelto en un lugar tan asquerosamente delicado.

— F-falta un poco más para llegar, Uchiha-senpai — habla para romper el hielo que lleva formándose desde que salieron de la oficina de Kakashi. Es tan difícil, llevar acabo una conversación para ella, sobre todo si va a lado de una persona que se caracteriza por ser precisamente antisocial y engreída. Una idea le viene la cabeza y es la de que al menos en algo se parecen, en lo insociable.

Sasuke no contesta, solo le sigue mientras observa a detalle el lugar, quiere grabarlo en su memoria para después no tener que ir de un lado a otro con esa tal Hyuuga. Le resuena ese nombre, y es que al principio de la carrera la recuerda como una persona demasiado callada, bueno al parecer eso todavía no ha cambiado. Sobresalía más de lo que ella creía; nunca le igualó en las notas, sin embargo siempre mostró una gran capacidad de deducción, sobre todo en los últimos años de la facultad.

— ¡Ah! — de pronto se detiene exclamando con gran sorpresa. — han cambiado el diseño de la puerta.

— ¿Eh?, ¿cómo que lo han cambiado? — interroga indistinto.

— S-sí, antes estaba hecha de cobre pero ahora… — admira triste la nueva estructura frente a ellos. No puede evitar, el sentirse de esta manera siempre que visita a ese joven que permanece encerrado detrás de aquella enorme puerta.

— Es oro blanco, ¿no es así? — se acerca para tocar el portón. — _es bastante denso_ — piensa. Frunce el ceño al percatarse de ello, ¿tanta seguridad para un simple mortal?, o sólo ¿petulancia por que pertenece a una familia de importancia?

— Incluso han quitado las ventanas — reafirma lo dicho. Que injusto piensa, es también una persona la que habita allí, ¿por qué lo tratan como un animal?

— Es aquí, supongo — no le interesa la altivez de esa muralla, solo quiere conocer el nuevo reto que le espera detrás de tanta pedantería.

— S-sí — afirma llevando en su tono congoja inaudita. Pero no le importa, ya verá ella como arreglar las cosas para que ese chico vuelva a ver el exterior y caminar al igual que hablar con los demás como lo que es, una persona, un ser humano.

— Ábrela — ordena ignorando ese sentimiento de tristeza que emana de Hinata. Que infantil y débil es la pareja que le han impuesto, cavila.

Hyuuga saca de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto con el adorno del distintivo de Konoha, incluso la llave es altanera y está tallada en rubí; la coloca en un compartimiento adecuado para ella. Lo introduce un poco para que el mismo mecanismo sea quien se lo arrebate y de comienzo al reconocimiento.

Los números corren frente a sus ojos con rapidez incalculable, nunca ha podido llegar a más de la mitad de ellos, si lo lograra podría entrar a verlo sin la necesidad de esa llave que necesita pedirle al supervisor del área encargada.

Se detiene el conteo, un estruendo resuena en el inmenso pasillo, la puerta se entreabre poco a poco dejando escapar un aroma a camelias rojas; Sasuke arruga la nariz por el choque de ese perfume a diferencia de Hinata que se deja engullir por esa oleada encantadora.

Se revela un sendero alfombrado por hortensias de múltiples colores mezcladas con las camelias que desbordaran su perfume segundos antes.

Se introducen para vagar en el, insiste en que es demasiado exagerado una habitación como esta para un enfermo. Mira de reojo a Hyuuga, a quien no parece importarle toda esa decoración exuberante, es una chica y como tal está fascinada por el encuentro sin mencionar que ya ha estado presente en ese lugar varias veces.

Una vez más detienen su andar, allí hay una reja que se abre de par en par una vez pisan el pedregal.

Parece mentira, que entre tanta hermosura ese rincón sea totalmente distinto. Cuatro paredes acolchonadas con seda blanca, sin ventanas, ni siquiera un par de claveles como los de la entrada.

Allí frente a él, la delgada silueta de un joven se halla, de pie con las plantas desnudas observando el firmamento deformado de un montón de colchonetas. Siente que algo le golpea el pecho con violencia.

La piel de tono canela que envuelve la figura de aquel niño, el intenso dorado de sus cabellos que largos reposan sobre sus hombros; provocan una especie de excitación que le recorre a causa del matiz carnal de aquel lozano jovenzuelo.

El bermellón instalado en la finura de esos labios y la fragilidad de su efigie, todo en él es inverosímil. Creyó que el paisaje anterior era algo que podría admitirse como bello; ahora pensaba que todo eso era una exageración e insulso, por que ante esa imagen que ahora consumía sus ojos, las flores y el jade como los diamantes eran pueriles, horribles y sin gracia alguna.

Sonríe engreído, debido a la clara intención. ¿Por qué mostrarte algo exquisito para la vista cuando más allá de eso te espera algo irrealmente bello?

— N-Naruto-kun — murmura Hinata con cierta pasión moderada.

Sasuke por su parte espera atento la reacción de ese chiquillo que es odiosamente encantador. Quiere, anhela escuchar la voz que de aquel cuerpo emanará.

Los oídos de aquel niño se tensan repentinamente, entreabre los labios para decir algo inaudible; gira con cuidado la cabeza en dirección de quien le llama. Deja ver su rostro por completo, con rasgos aniñados e inocentes, llevando un par de marcas peculiares adornándole las mejillas sonrojadas.

¿Qué demonios es esa expresión?

Uchiha se siente acalorado, ¿debido al clima establecido?, por supuesto que no, el frío anida la habitación, uno extremo e insoportable pero que no parece importarle al reo.

— Hola, Hinata-chan — la voz que brota de esos diminutos labios es encantadora y hechizante.

Sin habla, Sasuke no ha podido siquiera articular palabra. ¿Qué le pasa?

Los párpados del joven se entreabren dejando que un intenso color lapislázuli se asome seductor. Son bellísimos, pareciera que el océano se ha quedado encerrado en sus pupilas. Irradian ternura, una que está lejos de volverse locura.

— ¡T-te has acordado de mi nombre! — entusiasta hace ademán de correr hacia él, pero poco antes de lograrlo siente alguien detenerle.

Ha sido Uchiha, sin decir nada la ha parado.

¿Por qué?

— ¿Ocurre algo malo, Uchiha-senpai? — cuestiona Hinata, quien no logra entender la reacción mostrada por parte de Sasuke.

No responde, jala lo suficiente para dejarla tras de él. A cambio, es el mismo quien marcha hasta ese extraño ser; clavando la vista en la delgadez de ese organismo.

— ¿Eres amigo de Hinata-chan? — pregunta fervoroso al verlo acercarse. — mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, ¿el tuyo?

Sasuke se detiene a centímetros de él, es clara la diferencia de estatura; observa a conciencia tratando de encontrar un atisbo de demencia en esos ojos tan exquisitos. Como respuesta, Naruto solo admira confundido ese par de iris ébano que le examinan.

Sin pensarlo levanta la mano para sujetar del mentón a Uzumaki y arrastrarlo a milímetros del suyo.

— Muéstrame por que vales la pena que te estudie — le susurra Uchiha con tremenda seducción, buscando con ello fastidiarle tan solo un poco.

La expresión en ese rostro ajeno irrita sobremanera a un tranquilo y extraviado Naruto; sobre todo por lo dicho. Frunce el ceño ofendido para empujar enseguida con brusquedad a Sasuke.

— ¡Déjame bastardo!, no me toques — colérico le reclama.

— ¿N-naruto-kun?, ¿q-qué sucede, te sientes mal? — interroga Hyuuga preocupada al ver el repentino cambio de actitud de su objeto de estudio.

— Así que el zorrito ha sacado ya las garras, ¿eh? — bufa satírico con la clara intención de incomodar.

Un instante que se torna eternidad, un encuentro entre un océano extenso y una noche infinita observada por una luna frágil e insólita.

Un delirio, un deseo y una obsesión dentro de la misma habitación.

— Las he de clavar en ti, teme — afirma Uzumaki con una sonrisa retadora.

Sí, no pienses Uchiha Sasuke, que ese que ves frente tuyo es un reto insignificante; no te dejes seducir por el movimiento ondulante de las nueve colas del Kyuubi, o estarás perdido.

* * *

_**つづく…**_


End file.
